I love you
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: ShadAmy, a song almost every chapter. Rated T just in case. WARNING: There is a smart Eggman at one point, if you're brain explodes from shock do not blame me.
1. All again for you

**Author note: A SHADAMY! YAYZ! Finally I've gotten the inspiration for one, please like, each chapter shall have at least one song, and I think the story might be short but WHO CARES?! NOT ME!**

Chapter 1: All again for you

_Near a river, somewhere in Westopolis..._

A black and red hedgehog leaned on the rail, hidden under a hoodie and jeans, he smirked to himself, unless someone actually saw his face, no one would recognize him. Shadow the Hedgehog had never worn clothes before the ARK incident. So it stood to reason no one would recognize him. He straightened and turned, walking off into the city, to take refuge in it's dark alleyways, because it was after dark, and shadows were his stronghold.

_In an apartment, somewhere else in Westopolis..._

Amy Rose looked out the window and sighed, Sonic was supposed to be there already to take her on that date, she didn't care if he'd been made to while playing truth or dare, she was just happy about going somewhere with Sonic for a supposedly romantic night.

There was a knock on the door. She went and answered, "Hello Sonic!" The blue blur scratched the back of his head nervously, "H...Hi Amy." She giggled, "I'm ready to go." "Yeah... well, uh... the cars outside, I'll be waiting for you." He dashed off. The car was probably Sonic's funky looking camero, he had gotten it after watching the Transformers movie, funnily enough, Bumblebee had been his favorite character, even though Charmy was an annoying pest and he too was a bumblebee.

But Amy shrugged away these thoughts as she climbed into the car. "So, where are we going?" She asked. "Oh... uh... a little place I found." He said, going red, Amy giggled again, "You look so cute when you do that!" Sonic went even redder. So to avoid an uncomfortable scene for him he stepped on the gas pedal.

Amy gasped as she saw the little picnic Sonic had set up on a cliffside, "Oh Sonic it's so beautiful!" Sonic went redder and redder then started to go purple as Amy leaned in to kiss him... he pushed her away, she fell over, "NO WAY! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" He yelled, she started to cry, "What did I do Sonic?" She sobbed, Sonic was packing everything, "Amy, I like you but I do not want to kiss you thank you very much! I'll take you home now." "Sonic...!" But he grabbed her and they were away, leaving no trace except a bit of extra dust.

Shadow had watched this whole encounter with a strange feeling whenever he looked at Amy, a sort of tugging at his heart, and when he saw Amy about to kiss Sonic, he thought he would die, and when Sonic pushed Amy over and away, he could have killed the faker. But it would have ruined his cover, no one knew he was alive. And he wanted to keep it that way, but... could he hide from the Rose girl? Every time he saw her he started to get drawn to her more and more.

"Damn it Shadow, stop thinking like this!" He stalked off, unaware that someone with orange eyes had been watching him.

_Next morning, switching between Shadow and Amy..._

Amy turned on the radio of her car as she went for a drive...

Shadow sat in a cafe as the owner turned on the radio...

A song came on...

I couldn't sleep last night

I walked alone

On the beach

Where we always used to go

When we couldn't hook up at home

I thought of you

And the time we jumped the fence

Both sides ripped down

We dove right in

And the cops chased us again

When you were mine

You know

We had it all in front of us

You were the one

I was in love

But you always hurt

the one you lost

I couldn't get enough

You were everything

That's bad for me

Make no apologies

I'm crushed...

Black and blue

But you know

I'd do it all again for you

Today, dressed up

In designer drugs

Dedicated to the one

I'll always love

The one who really messed me up

I let you take the wheel

And the driver's seat

Strapped in

So you get the best of me

Now what's left are the memories

When you were mine

You know

We had it all in front of us

You were the one

I was in love

But you always hurt

The one you lost

I couldn't get enough

You were everything

That's bad for me

Make no apologies

I'm crushed...

Black and blue

But you know

I'd do it all again for you

I am standing in the ocean rain

Rough and ready

For your deadly game

I've got nowhere else to go

We had it all in front of us

You were the one

I was in love

But you always hurt

The one you lost

I couldn't get enough

You were everything

That's bad for me

Make no apologies

I'm crushed...

Black and blue

But you know

I'd do it all again for you

(You know I'd do it all again for you)

(I swear I'd do it all again for you)

Amy gasped, the song sounded like what she felt inside, crushed black and blue.

Shadow felt like that outside AND inside, crushed black and blue, his body, his emotions, his whole life, until the Rose girl came...

**Author note: Hope you liked it!**


	2. Biscuits?

**Author note: I don't seem to be doing too well with the idea of putting a new song every chapter, I'm going to keep the story title, but the song this story will mostly revolve around will be the one from the last chapter, All again for you by We the Kings, hope you liked it, the black and blue part will be essential in a later chapter. **

Chapter 2: Biscuits?

Amy screamed, Shadow woke up in a tree in a park near her house. "What's wrong Amy?" Asked Cream who had been staying with her for a sleep over. "WE'VE RUN OUT OF BISCUITS!" "Biscuits? Can't we just go get some more?" "But these were special ones, my Mom and I made them last week on my visit! They were an experiment that went really well!" "Oh."

Out in the park, Shadow rolled his eyes, the Rose girl was flipping out about biscuits. Good lord. Well, she was rather silly. _And rather pretty and reminds you of Maria. _Taunted a voice in his head in a singsong voice, "Shut up." He growled, he quickly skated to Amy's door, he'd somehow learned that Professor Gerald had given him the ability to make his red highlights become black, or to make his red fur become red, the perfect disguise, so he was all black, except his eyes, he knocked.

And Amy answered. "Hello... SHADOW?!" Shadow pretended to be confused, "Who is Shadow?" Amy inspected his face closely and realized he had no black highlights, "Oh I'm sorry, I just mistook you for a friend of mine, he's dead now, I really really miss him, sorry about that." At the same time as Shadow was thinking, _Oh my god, she actually believed me? _He was thinking, _She missed me? Is that true? _Before his thoughts got out of hand he replied to her, "Oh, well I'm sorry to disappoint you, I heard a scream, is there anything I can do to help?" Amy, totally unsuspicious, told him there was, gave him her mother's address and asked him to ask her mother to make some more of their experimental biscuits.

Amy looked after him, he seemed so familiar... but how? He wasn't Shadow, was he? But she immediately shook this silly thought out of her head, Shadow had red highlights, this boy didn't, and he was pretty cute too... Amy came to a halt. Had she just thought what she _thought _she had thought? "What is wrong with me, I thought I loved Sonic...?" She said out loud to herself as she walked off to her room to get her wallet so she could do a bit of shopping.

Shadow looked at the Goldilocks and the three bears style cottage, he shook his head, why in the world was he doing this again? He read the paper again. Biscuits, why the hell were biscuits so important to her? "Guess I'll never know." He muttered as he knocked the door. An old light red hedgehog opened the door, "Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked, she looked a lot like Amy, except for the fact her eyes were blue.

"Amy wants some more of your... experimental biscuits." He said, referring to the paper to make sure he was correct, Amy's mother, Tulip, raised an eyebrow, "Has she finally left Sonic for a boyfriend?" She asked, Shadow went red, "Uh... I don't think so." Tulip smiled, "Well she will eventually, come in, this won't take a minute, I pulled a fresh batch out before you knocked. What is your name?" Shadow hesitated, should he tell her who he was? But he decided against it and told her the name he would give to Amy. "Dare." "Hmm... nice name..." She said, she looked like she believed him. Shadow inwardly sighed with relief, good, no awkward questions.

Cream smiled at all the groceries Amy had brought back, "Amy I thought you were just going to get some jam." "Yeah but then I remembered that we needed some other things, and then I saw this really cute dress! And..." Amy went on for twenty minutes and would have gone on longer if the doorbell hadn't rang. "I wonder who it is?" Amy opened it, the black hedgehog was there again, she smiled, "Hello, come in this time." He did so, holding out the two tins of biscuits from Tulip. "Oh thank you! What's your name?"

"Dare." "Okay Dare, come and sit in the dining room, I'll set up some tea and you can try some biscuits." Before Shadow could object, Amy steered him into the dining room and sat him down, "Cream! We have a guest for tea." Cream and Cheese smiled at Shadow, "Hello." "Dare, this is Cream and her chao Cheese. Cream, Cheese, this is Dare, he went and got the biscuits."

Cream held out her hand politely and Shadow hesitated before shaking it.

"Come back again Dare!" Said Amy, Shadow blinked, "What?" "Come back again, how about tomorrow?" Shadow felt alarmed, "Uh... no thanks. How about the day _after _tomorrow?" Amy looked slightly disappointed, "Okay." As Shadow walked off he reflected, _Well I've gotten closer to Amy now. _Then he thought about the reason, and smiled, _... and all because of biscuits._

**Author note: Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and loving! And a special note:**

**Thank you I Love ShadAmy for your reading, reviewing, and alerting! Kudos and virtual sweets for you!**


	3. Flame?

**Author note: We finally find out who was following Shadow in this chapter! She is also in my story Ultimate Life-forms and my other story Happiness and Heartbreak. Hope you like this chapter! **

Chapter 3: Flame?

Shadow was walking along on the beach, it was raining lightly, he had had tea with Amy the day before. He shook his head, smiling, at the memory...

_Flashback:_

_"So Dare, were do you come from?" Shadow thought about this, how best to answer? "I don't know." He finally settled for. "Didn't you have any parents?" Asked Cream, "Chao!" Shadow shook his head, "Unless you can count the old man and the girl who adopted me as parents then no." Amy looked outraged, "But that's terrible!" Because of this, she seemed to have decided he hadn't had enough tea, and so every time his cup was empty she refilled it, despite Cream's hints that Shadow might not want more..._

_End Flashback:_

Shadow frowned, yesterday he had thought he'd seen a flash of orange, maybe he was imagining it... "No you weren't brother." "Flame?" Shadow looked at the black hedgehog with highlights like him, except that her red highlights had orange swirling in them too, and if you put all her highlights together, you would get a flame pattern, Shadow had actually helped make his "sister". She smiled, "Who else? I see you like Amy Rose." Shadow blushed, "No I don't!" "Then why did you blush?" Shadow glared, Flame giggled. "I see I've hit a soft spot. So, why are you pretending to be dead to the rest of your friends?" Shadow sighed, "Flame..." "Well first the Metarex incident, everyone meets me, then the ARK... Shadow it's out of hand! I recently visited another universe were the ARK incident happened first, then the Metarex, and THEN the Black Arms, which happened between the Metarex and ARK. Why don't you just show everyone you're here still?"

Shadow sighed, this was usually how Flame acted, and she would usually make him do what she wanted. "What do you want Flame?" "I want you to reveal yourself to at least Amy." She said, smirking. Shadow started, "What?" "Reveal yourself to Amy." "Hell no!" "Well at least meet all of them in public." Shadow sighed again, well at least this request would be a little more easily granted, "Amy can set that up." "Oh good." Said Flame, "And I'll be there too." Shadow's senses screamed of traps to him as he confronted her, "Don't you even DARE to mention me at that party!" Flame smirked, "You have no way to know I won't."

Shadow suddenly had her pinned to the ground, "Actually I do." He said, his breath making Flame's face warm and moist, "And may I know what that is exactly?" She asked, amusement sparkling in her voice. "I will tell everyone, that you love Dustcloud, but the first kiss you ever gave, was to Thundercloud." Flame stiffened, "You wouldn't dare..." She whispered, Shadow smirked, he now had the upper hand, "Yes I would dare." Flame sighed, "You've got me, what do you want?" "For you to keep the secret of who I am until I say so and call me Dare in front of everyone else until I say otherwise, but only Dare when I'm black." "What do I do when your red?" She teased, Shadow frowned, "Call me... Lightning." Flame raised her eyebrow at this but didn't object.

"I'll see you later... Dare." She called. For some reason. That made Shadow feel suddenly alone, as if his identity itself had disappeared. What had he gotten himself into by just living instead of dying in that fall?

**Author note: I hope you like it, because at the moment I'm in no mood to deal with those of you who don't. If you like it, read and review, if you don't like, read, and then go and run for your little lives before I end them. I don't usually say stuff like this, in fact I've NEVER ever said anything like this, but I'm tired and in a bit of a bad mood. Sorry to all of you, I will hopefully be in a better mood next chapter. **


	4. Ready to Partay?

**Author note: MUCH HAPPIER NOW! Sorry about being totally crummy last chapter, hope you enjoy THIS chapter!**

Shadow: Don't listen to her, she's ruining my life, and she's using some pointless song by some equally pointless band called Girls Aloud in this chapter.

**It isn't pointless! It's called Sexy! No no no, and it rocks!**

Shadow: sarcastic Really? Last time I checked it sucked.

**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! HOW DARE YOU!**

Shadow: For the first time, this mad woman is going to do a disclaimer, she thankfully doesn't own me, Sonic, Knuckle-head, Amy Rose, Rouge, etc. etc.

**I SHALL GET YOU FOR THAT! But the disclaimer is true, sadly.**

Chapter 4: Ready to Par-tay?

Shadow felt nothing short of dread as he neared Amy's house, how was he supposed to ask her if she could arrange a party to meet all her friends? But as he knocked he heard some muffled noises, Amy opened the door. "Hey Dare!" "Hi Amy. What's up?" Suddenly Sonic was there too, "Hey! You must be Dare, I'm Sonic. Come on in and join us!" Amy smiled at the alarmed look on Shadow's face, "Ready to par-tay?" She asked, before he could shake his head he was pulled in.

Shadow's POV:

Oh my god, I'm in the middle of a party and the Rose girl MUST have set it up. Oh no, Flame. Maybe I can tell Amy I would like to go get some kind of refreshment for myself...? Too late, here comes my sister.

End Shadow's POV:

"Hey Dare." Amy looked between them, "Flame? Do you know Dare?" Flame almost snorted into her drink, "Uh... I met him yesterday." This statement of hers almost made Flame laugh, but as she saw the continued serious look on her brother's face she realized this was not a good idea. Amy accepted this answer, "Oh okay. Out of curiosity. Were did you meet?" Flame smiled, this would be easy. "The beach." "But it was raining yesterday!" "I needed the sound of the waves." "And what about you Dare?" "I was thinking, I didn't really care were I went at that moment." Flame smiled, "You see?" Amy just shook her head and took Shadow to meet everyone.

Shadow was trying not to think about Sonic and Knuckles' stupid challenges, speed race, strength contest, who were they kidding? "Well they don't know it's really you and that you've done their contests twenty times before." Whispered Flame into his ear. Thunderfist appeared, "Hey Flame, giving up on my brother?" Flame chuckled, "No, just giving Dare some... advice, in regards to taking up Sonic and Knuckles' challenges." Now Thunderfist chuckled, "Yes, you really don't want to accept their challenges, only one person has beaten Sonic, the same for Knuckles, I've only gotten ties with Knuckles, and Sonic's always beaten me fair and square, by about a mile each time." Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" Then Sonic danced between them, "Going to accept my challenge or are you a coward?" That snapped Shadow, he glared at Sonic, "I will beat you at any time Faker." Sonic blinked, shocked, "Since when did you call me faker?" He asked, Amy looked curious too, Shadow pretended to not know what was wrong, "What is it?" "Well, only Shadow called Sonic a faker." Shadow pretended to be surprised, then uncomfortable, "Oh... uh... sorry if that brought back... bad memories..." But Sonic just smiled, "Don't worry about it." _I must be a better actor then I thought. _Thought Shadow.

So Shadow excepted. "When do we meet?" Sonic considered for a moment. "How about at... five on Wednesday?" He asked, which was in three days. "Alright." "And what about me?" Asked Knuckles, arms crossed, "How about Thursday." Said Shadow calmly. Amy frowned, "Why do you need to fight, and you!" Amy rounded on Sonic who started to look worried, "How can you do that to him? He's new and you immediately set out to humiliate him!" But Shadow pulled her around by her shoulder, it was the first time he had touched her.

"It's alright, I'm relatively fast, I think I can handle it." Amy still looked doubtful, and as much as Shadow hated Sonic and would have loved to see him get a big talk down from Amy, the girl who was supposed to be his girlfriend, he couldn't let her wrongly give him trouble, seeing as he wasn't exactly new, he'd known them for ten years. After five minutes more of persuasion, Amy finally agreed to let Shadow do it. "Just be careful Dare! And Sonic, give him a fair chance, no rigged things, no bribes, no nothing." Shadow blinked at this, bribes? Rigged endings? How desperate was Sonic to keep his reputation as the fastest thing alive?

Sonic also looked nervous now, "Uh... Amy, could you not talk about this stuff in front of everyone?" He asked, Amy still had a no-nonsense look, "I think they have every right to know what you can be like."

_Tuesday..._

Shadow was staying with Flame, Dustcloud, and Thunderfist in their mini-mansion. The phone rang, "Hey Dare! It's for you!" Called Thunderfist, Shadow came down, slightly puzzled, who in the name of god would be calling him? "Hello?" "Hi, is this Dare?" Amy's angelic tones came from the phone. _What the hell?! Shadow the Hedgehog, since when have you started acting like this?! _"Hello?" Amy asked, Shadow snapped out of his daze, "Uh... sorry, spaced out there, yes it is Dare." "Oh good! I was wondering if you... wanted to go out for coffee or something." Shadow could _hear_, the blush in her voice. Shadow felt equally awkward. "Uh... sure." _Oh god, I'm blushing. _And true enough, his face was starting to heat up. He could hear Flame snickering, he guessed she was watching him from somewhere, he shot a chaos spear in the place she was most likely to be hiding, and was rewarded with a yelp, all this before Amy spoke again. "Okay, um... I'll come pick you up at twelve fifteen, okay? We can have lunch." Shadow was about to nod before he remembered that Amy couldn't see him. "Okay." He said, "Okay! It's a date!" Shadow really went red this time, fortunately Amy had hung up, he had been in danger of stuttering.

Flame tumbled from her hiding place, clutching her sides as she laughed, tears of mirth streaming down her face. Shadow just glared, "Hee hee hee hee! Oh dear, you should have seen the hee hee, look on your face! Hee hee!" Shadow went to his room to get ready.

Amy was waiting outside in her pink and red camero, "Hi Dare!" Shadow felt nervous as he sat down in the passenger seat, "H...Hi Amy." She smiled, then frowned at the steering wheel, "Would you like to drive? I'll just give you directions." Shadow blinked then nodded, "Sure." Shadow and Amy switched places, Amy settling down into the passenger seat while Shadow shifted the clutch and drove out of the driveway, "IF YOU COME BACK WITHOUT HAVING KISSED I'LL BE SURPRISED!" Yelled Flame to Shadow before they could get out of earshot, the couple blushed and were silent, apart from Amy giving directions. Then Shadow broke their silence in between directions. "Uh... Amy?" She didn't turn her head, "Yes?" "Did you ever have... feelings for this, Shadow?" He asked, and it was such a strange question to her that she turned her head and looked him fully in the face, (thank god the light turned green so he wouldn't have to keep eye contact) "Why?" "If it's an uncomfortable question I'm sorry, I was just curious." Amy's face softened, but Shadow didn't see that.

"Well... I only ever knew how he acted around everyone else, except for Thunderfist, Dustcloud, the Elementals, Knuckles, myself, Cream, Cheese, Tails, and Vanilla seemed to think there was no danger of him ever attacking me." She didn't notice him stiffen, "And... yes, I did have... feelings for him as you put it. But that's not what you wanted to know was it?" His silence confirmed her question. "I did... love him... the others thought I stayed in mourning, wearing black all the time, just because I was more sensitive then them. In a way I was, I had loved him and then he died, I just... couldn't accept it at first, and in truth, I still cherish the hope that he isn't dead and will come back some day..." Their silence was interrupted by Egg Pawns.

They fell from a new Eggman ship and started attacking, left right and centre, and for some reason, a bunch formed a ring around Shadow and Amy, the latter having been grabbed by the black hero before he jumped out of the car, which was a wise move because it exploded seconds later. Eggman appeared in his Egg-o-matic machine, (that thing is the epitaph of ugly) and another form appeared beside him. The obese doctor grinned at them, "Hello Amy! Who is your friend?" "You leave him out of this!" Said Amy, but Shadow placed himself in front of her, ready to fight, "My name is Dare, what is it to you?" Eggman laughed, he sounded strange, "What, you're _sick _Doctor? I'd never have thought it possible from you." Eggman glared now, "I assure you I am getting better rapidly." The figure beside the doctor, a shadowy essence that hung in the air, interrupted their "friendly" chat.

"Can we just get this over with?" And before Shadow could do anything, bonds of shadow essence were squeezing him and lifting him from the ground, a rib snapped, and as it continued to squeeze, the broken bone started to come out of the skin, Shadow felt immense pain, it was a wonder he didn't scream, but he kept his jaw clenched and didn't let out a sound. "Impressive." Said the being, chuckling, then it tossed Shadow to the side and picked up Amy, examining her. "Let her go." Growled Shadow, his voice laden with the pain he wouldn't let come out as a scream.

The being actually smirked, with what little facial features it had. "Oh no, let's see what this does to you if I start killing her." Shadow was now in a tough position, if he used Chaos Control he wouldn't be able to maintain his disguise as Dare, but Amy was in trouble, he held out his hand. "CHAOS CONTROL!" In the flash of light Amy saw some red, but she only put it down to the chaos power. "Oh be careful Dare..." She whispered, "Now that your boyfriend is out of the way with Devil keeping him busy..." Eggman got no further, "HOW DARE YOU!" Screamed Amy, she demolished Eggman's pawn, precious Egg-o-matic, and almost the mad scientist himself in less than ten seconds. "IF DARE IS INJURED YOU WILL HAVE HELL TO PAY!" Eggman quickly took off in his escape pod, before he disappeared he said one last thing, "You're boyfriend Dare isn't what he seems to be my dear!" Amy frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Shadow faced off against Devil, blood pouring from his chest, Devil smirked, "Well Dare, you certainly are impressive." But then he noticed Shadow's highlights, his eyes widened, in fear, "You... you're..." "Shadow the Hedgehog." Said Shadow, before gathering his remaining strength, (also changing his color to black) before charging toward the still shocked Devil, and breaking his neck in one swift blow. After the other evaporated, Shadow collapsed, hoping feebly that someone would find him soon.

_Wednesday..._

Amy was running towards the hospital. Knuckles and Tails with her, they had brought her the news, "Is he okay?" She asked for the twentieth time, holding a cell phone to her ear, Sonic answered, "It's still unsure if he'll live Amy. Just hold on." He said.

Amy arrived, bursting through the doors, Sonic was there immediately. "Hey Ames, they said he can get visitors now." Knuckles gave Sonic a look, Sonic mouthed back the following, "They said that as soon as they learned the visitor has a huge mallet." Knuckles barely stopped himself from laughing as he told Tails what Sonic had said.

The doctors pressed themselves against the walls as Amy rushed past. As soon as she saw Shadow's condition she was horrified, "Oh Dare! What did that demon do to you?" She sat by his bed and held his hand.

_Shadow's dream._

_Ugh... too much light for my liking, "Oh Dare! What did that demon do to you?" Is that... the Rose girl? What is she doing? Where is she? I can't see anything except this damn light... Shadow turned, again, but this time he saw Amy's face, tears falling from her cheeks to his hand, which she held. Shadow stared at this, "What the?" Then another melodious voice came to him, "Shadow..." He turned so fast that if he was in his body he probably would have broken his neck, "Maria?!" But yes, there she stood, so sweet and loving. "Hello Shadow, it's been awhile since we've seen each other." "Maria..." "Hush... don't worry about what has passed, I came to see you, and to warn you." Shadow blinked, confused, "Warn me...?" "Yes, that being you fought, is one of many, but he was a lesser being, the more powerful ones would not have been defeated if you had fought them in the state you fought Devil in, Shadow, there is only one thing that will allow you to fight and defeat their ruler." "What is it?" "The clue lies with Amy Rose, Shadow... you can't deny to yourself you love her, and don't hide your identity from her, she loves you back." Maria started to fade, "Wait... MARIA!" But she was gone, and all started to sink into blackness..._

_End Shadow's dream._

Shadow opened his eyes. And was immediately hugged by Amy. "DARE! Thank goodness you're okay!" She started to sob into his chest fur, making him very uncomfortable. "Uh... Amy..." He saw everyone else in the room as well, he blinked, then remembered what Maria had wanted him to do, "Amy. My name isn't Dare." She looked up, "W...What?" He smiled faintly, "I don't even look like this, and I've known all of you for years." He was sooo happy that Flame wasn't there.

Amy was rapidly stopping her tears, "What do you mean?" But Shadow gave no other answer, except to let his disguise slowly slip away... first came his chest fur's real color... then came his highlights. He smiled at her shocked expression, "I am Shadow, and I love you Amy Rose."

Instant uproar, but the black and pink hedgehog noticed none of it. Amy stared at him, then smiled, "I love you too Shadow the Hedgehog." And she leaned in and kissed him. And from where she was, Maria smiled, Shadow had finally opened his heart to someone else after sixty long years of pain.

**Author note: That was my longest chapter so far, I hope it didn't seem terrible, I hope you guys like it, Read and Review!**


	5. Cold

Cold

**Author note: I got the idea for this from a song I heard called Cold by Crossfade. Hope you like it people!**

Chapter four: Cold

Shadow was acting like his normal self, except for when he was alone with Amy, then he acted like he had as Dare. Loving, helpful, kind, chatty. Well, maybe not so chatty as before, but Amy didn't mind.

At that moment, Shadow was... training, if you could call beating the crap out of Team Chaotix training, they'd ambushed him, by request of Sonic, so that Shadow could be in shape for when he was attacked, he had told them about the Darkness creatures, but he hadn't told any of them, except Amy, that Maria had told him this.

Amy decided to take Shadow shopping after he finished beating the Chaotix into breakfast time the next day, "You need some clothes that don't have depressing things written on them!" Said Amy referring to the time before the ARK, Flame had gotten Shadow to wear clothes, but all had negative or depressing things written on them. Shadow frowned, "Is that necessary?" He asked, Amy grinned brightly at him, "Absolutely!" There was a song playing in a shop they were passing.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone..._

Amy asked someone passing what the song was called. "I think it's called Boulevard of Broken Dreams by a band called Green Day." Said the lynx. Amy snorted, "Well it's a crappy song." She said, "That radio in that store doesn't usually come on with any song unless it's a song that has some kind of omen." Said the lynx nervously. Amy snorted again, "Well I don't believe in that kind of crap. Come on Shadow!" Shadow smiled. "Alright."

By the end of the day they had a very generous amount of new clothing, most of it for Shadow, but some of it for Amy, she had seen some things that she "wanted to take a look at" and they mysteriously wound up on the till. Shadow didn't comment, and Amy didn't either. Sonic whizzed by, then came back, "Hey Amy!" Shadow frowned slightly, while Amy beamed, "Hey Sonic! We were shopping!" She said pointing to the bags Shadow was carrying.

"I can see that." Said Sonic. "Need a hand?" He asked, before Shadow could insult him he grabbed some of the bags, lightening the load considerably. "No need to thank me." "I wasn't going to." "Ah, that's sounds like the angsty Shadow we all know and love." Teased Sonic, nudging Shadow in the ribs. Shadow just glared at him and muttered things about, "eternal damnation on the faker" and "hellspawns trying to make my life worse". Which only made Sonic grin more. Tails and Knuckles came along with the Chaotix, in the Chaotix van, Espio sat in the back, quietly meditating, which was slightly hard to do, Vector had some very loud heavy metal music playing from the speakers, Knuckles looked like he was going to snap at any moment. Tails was unaffected though.

"Sonic!" "What's up little bro'?" He asked. "Eggman." "What's that excuse for a chicken up to this time?" Asked Sonic, putting down his bags. "He's been attacking our different homes, he recently struck Thunderfist and Dustcloud." Shadow stiffened, Flame was living there with them! "Is anyone hurt?" He asked, his face inches from Tails', the fox swallowed nervously. "We don't know yet, we're trying to establish a link." "Screw that!" Said Shadow, whirling around, he immediately started skating for the mansion.

When he arrived there was total chaos, Egg pawns everywhere. "Flame!" Shadow yelled. He heard a scream in response, he dashed up the stairs, obliterating Egg pawns on the way, he saw Flame, some kind of band wrapped around her arm, and Dustcloud and Thunderfist trying to protect her from Egg pawns while she held her arm in a death grip. Shadow crouched by her after launching a chaos spear at the enemies. "Are you okay Flame?" "No... this thing is burning and... draining my... chaos energy... I can't even conjure a flame... let alone attack..." She writhed in pain as the band glowed. Shadow inspected it with a frown, then grabbed it, ripping it off her arm, it immediately latched itself to him instead, Flame gasped and collapsed, unconscious.

Shadow frowned at the sucking feeling going throughout his body, but he ignored it, punching and kicking robots to aid Thunderfist and Dustcloud.

Amy and the others arrived soon and helped destroy the robots. "Those were small fry." Said Sonic triumphantly. Knuckles kicked the head of one, "But they were easier than usual. I wonder...?" But then he shook his head. "What?" "Amy look out!" Yelled Rouge, but it was too late. One solitary Egg pawn that hadn't been destroyed appeared behind Amy and stabbed her, impaling her on it's lance. Shadow's pupils became tiny. "AMY!" He yelled, the band on his wrist that was sucking at his chaos energy shattered, and the robot crumbled to dust as Shadow hurtled towards her. "Tails what's going on?" Asked Sonic.

Tails pulled out some gadget and punched some things into the keypad, then he gulped, "Sonic... Shadow's chaos energy has gone off the charts." He said, his voice hushed. That same annoying radio from earlier played another song, only Mina Mongoose, shopping and as such unaware of the danger the other heroes had gone through, was the only one who heard it.

_Looking back at me, I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong like a drug that gets me_

_High_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so..._

_Cold to you, I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You can see me stand on my own again_

_'Cause now I can see_

_You are the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me_

_High_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way_

_I am_

_I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be, so cold_

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed-up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things should of known_

_I guess for me there's just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way (is I'm sorry for the way) that I am_

_I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way (is I'm sorry for the way) I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold_

Shadow though, didn't hear any of this, or the others talking to him, all he saw was Amy's body, with blood in a pool around it. And only one thought went around in his head. _Revenge._

**Author note: Well that was interesting. Never knew I'd kill Amy, but don't worry, I promised a ShadAmy and I'm going to finish it. Amy is brought back. Don't worry. But... evil chuckles you have to wait for the next chapter to learn what happens. Until then... Read and Review! Disclaimer, go for it.**

**Disclaimer: CrazyNutSquirrel does not own Shadow, Sonic, Amy, The Chaotix, Tails, Knuckles, or any other Sonic characters, she owns: Dustcloud, Thunderfist, Flame... well you get the idea if your a real Sonic fan. Which you no doubt are. If your reading this story at least.**


	6. Animals and life

Animals and Life

**Authoress note: Hello my fine friends, it's been a while since I've updated, but that's okay! Better late than never, and I'm sorry, but I had writers block for this story, throughout the chapter (except were there is another song) imagine the instrumental song Eternal by Evanescence, that is supposed to be playing through the whole chapter. The two songs in here are Animal I have become by Three days grace, and Bring me to life by Evanescence. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply... blah blah blah. **

Sonic was now in a state of shock, Shadow had disappeared in less than a second, much faster than him, and Amy, the girl who had always seemed so annoying until she started liking Shadow, was dead.

It couldn't be possible. He was on his knees near her when Rouge said, "There's a pulse!" Sonic blinked. "What?" "How is that possible?!" "We saw that robot stab her!" Amy's eyes opened, but they were glazed. "Shadow..." She whispered. "He ran off." Said Vector. Amy's glazed eyes rolled to look at them all. "I need to be with Shadow."

--

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_(All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)_

_Don't let me die here_

_(There must be something more)_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_--_

Shadow could see nothing but red and enemies, obstacles, he dodged around all. The blood of clones splattered him as he attacked, not with chaos spear or chaos blast, but with an attack he'd never known he possessed, Grief of Chaos.

It destroyed all within a fifty-yard radius from him. Blood landed on him in torrents as he skated forward, using Grief of Chaos every time the clones or androids got close. Soon blood was mixed with oil. Shadow didn't notice, his aim was to get to Eggman, he would pay, he had built the robot and the robot had killed Eggman, Eggman had to die.

--

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times i've tried_

_But i'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times i've lied_

_(So many times i've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal I have become)_

_--_

Amy's eyes widened. "What is it Ames?" "Shadow is going to kill Eggman... if he does I'll die... we have to stop him!"

**Authoress note: That was rather short in my opinion, but I hope you like it! If you have suggestions for the next chapter please let me know. :) **

**Disclaimer: I gave the disclaimer at the top. Read it up there if you want it!**


	7. Awakening of a friend and lives saved

Awakening of a friend and lives saved

**Authoress note: Thanks for inspiration go to Bolt the wolf. Thanks for support go to my reviewers, you all know who you are. I expect you to be feeling very good right now or I will be seriously offended. :) Thanks for Naiya "Loto" Tenshiro (which I have been informs means diamond of the white sky) go to **

**Disclaimer: You know them. **

Shadow was laughing. What was he laughing at? Eggman's panic. Wave after wave of robots he sent at Shadow, all were reduced to dust. "Mercy! I'm related to Maria! You can't kill me!" Eggman was saying shrilly.

Shadow gave a sadistic smirk. "You killed Amy. You are going to die slowly." Eggman watched with horror as Shadow's eyes widened with pleasure at the thoughts of what he was going to do to Eggman. The round doctor had never seen Shadow like this before, Shadow had always listened to him, well, maybe he hadn't when he was still looking for his memories but he had listened to him all other times! Something in the plans, he now knew, had gone dreadfully wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was stumbling along now, she wouldn't let them hold her, blood gushed from were she was impaled. "Amy! Come back please!" They pleaded with her, but she ignored them, stumbling on and murmuring Shadow's name like some sort of charm. "Quick, we've got to hurry..." Sonic suddenly swept her up, flashing one of his trademark smiles. "Get you to him quick? Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" He zoomed off with Amy in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eggman crashed into a wall, legs and arms splayed crazily among the rubble. Shadow didn't look happy anymore, he looked cold, and angry. Eggman was trembling. "Sh...Sh...Shadow?" Shadow's eyes were like steel. "What is it doctor?" He asked in a deathly quiet voice. "Wh...why... why are you doing this to me? Why not kill me straight off?" Eggman quailed under Shadow's eyes, which had regained the sadistic glint, "I want you to suffer, like I have, but there is no way to give you the mental suffering I had, you will get physical suffering....."

The doors burst open as Shadow's chaos spear was a hair-length from Eggman's neck when the double doors to the room burst open. "SHADOW WAIT!" Yelled Sonic, but Amy had called Shadow's name in panic. Shadow's head turned swiftly, and the chaos spear was moved slightly, it hit the wall an inch from Eggman's neck, the doctor fainted on the spot. Shadow's red haze of mist disappeared. "Amy....?" He asked, his voice hushed. "Shadow... I need... the hospital." She coughed up a bucket load of blood. Shadow scooped her up as he darted past Sonic. The blue hedgehog half raised his hands then let them drop, staring after the dust cloud rising, "What about me eh? Oh well, I guess I'll enjoy Eggman's company until then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurses had at first "ooohed" and "aaaahed" over Shadow, and fawned over him, that is until they saw he was in a no nonsense mood and fluttering eyelashes had no affect. They were huffy about it, well, most were, there were three who weren't and were constantly coming to the waiting room with updates for him and positive words. One of them, Barbara, stopped and sat down beside him, "You know Mr. Shadow, Ms. Rose is going to be alright, she has a strong will, and a good reason to live."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "And that is?" "You are here for her, you are here to love her, what better reason than that to live?" Then Barbara left. Leaving Shadow with lots to think about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young doctor nervously stepped forward, Shadow's eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping... but you could never be sure. He cleared his throat. No reaction. Swallowing nervously, he stepped forward and was going to tap Shadow's shoulder when he got the fright of his life. Shadow, eyes still closed, growled, "What do you want? Touch me and that hand is going to get snapped off, human."

"Ms....Ms...Ms. Rose is able to have visitors now!" Said the man, somewhat shrilly, Shadow opened his eyes slowly and stood, he didn't even stretch, just swept past the freaked out doctor on his way to Amy's room.

There she lay on the bed, eyes open, flowers on either side of her (red and black roses Shadow noted), and get well cards. He raised an eyebrow. "So many cards and you haven't even been in this hospital for half a day." She laughed, "Yeah, but most of them new I would be here before I arrived didn't they?" Shadow smiled, "You do have a point." "Yes, I do, I ALWAYS have a point." Said Amy. They both chuckled (in Shadow's case) and giggled (in Amy's case). "So will you be out of here soon?" Asked Shadow anxiously. "Yeah. I will be. There is something for me to look forward to." "Which is?" "A date with you lover boy." Shadow groaned in mock despair, "You've been going out with Rouge haven't you!" "Oh yes, and as you can see, she's starting to rub off on me." They both laughed.

**Authoress note: CUT! Or... something.... like... that.... err.....yeah. Eh heh..... ummmm....... I hope you all liked this chap..... err........... if you have any suggestions for the next one just let me know. Once again thanks go to Bolt the Wolf for the original idea for this chapter. Hope you're satisfied Bolt!**


	8. Sorry

**This chapter is only an author note, to inform you of a devastating thing that happened.**

**Authoress: Hi.... uh...**

**Shade: Just tell them already!**

**Crazy: Yes, get on with it! It can only hurt you once, if it hurts you at all that is.**

**Authoress: Alright alright! Well you see... um... my Mom went onto my computer and decided that all my FF stuff was junk and DELETED IT ALL. --.-- That included future stories, chapters I had written and was going to post.... the lot! That includes descriptions of my characters and yours. So... I'm really sorry. :( Really, that puts a major setback on my writing, and I haven't been able to do much of that because of my Mom making me do tons of schoolwork. Which, I can assure you, is not fun, I'd rather be writing the stories you like. She didn't delete anything in my account, she can't get in there thank God. So... I leave this chapter to Crazy the squirrel who has decided that she and Shade can give you a little entertainment to counteract this sad news.**

**Crazy: Finally she finished, "They might hate me!" "I can't tell them!", huh. Yeah right. She sure TALKED a lot when it came to it. Sheesh.**

**Shade: If she was at the computer you'd be in deep trouble you know.**

**Crazy: Yeah, I know. But is she?**

**Shade: No.**

**Crazy: And that means we can cause little catastrophes and she won't know!**

**Shade: I think you made a spelling error.**

**Crazy: Really? Who cares. Let's continue.**

**Shade: *looks at sky* God give me patience... please...**

**Crazy: Hello all you lucky folks! You're two gorgeous hostesses...**

**Shade: Oh God... someone please say she isn't saying this...**

**Crazy:... are Crazy the Squirrel and Shade the hedgehog. I mean, Crazy the exalted favorite of the authoress and Shade, Princess of the northern contenentis.**

**Shade: Continentis? Where the heck did you get that? And you, CrazyNutSquirrel's favorite? Give me a break. I was her first OC.**

**Crazy: Shhh! They aren't supposed to know that!**

**Shade: Well they do now. Or if they don't they will in just a second. *climbs up tall tower and grabs megaphone* PEOPLE, CRAZY THE SQUIRREL WAS NOT CRAZYNUTSQUIRREL'S FIRST OC, SHADE THE HEDGEHOG WAS.**

**Crazy: No no no! All my dreams of stardom ruined.**

**Authoress: *wide eyed* What the heck did you two do? This room is a mess! Why is a tower growing up through the ceiling?!**

**Crazy: Uh oh....**

**Shade: ... Busted.**

**Authoress: OUT!!! **

**Crazy and Shade: *run out with arms over heads***

**Authoress: *sigh* Oh boy... yeah, so if you guys would please e-mail me your characters descriptions and anything you want to happen in the next chapter, as well as whether or not you want me to skip to Secondary school already. Thanks, sorry for the trouble, and I really should have hidden my FF stuff inside bunches of files instead of leaving it just on the desktop. . .**

**Charmy: HELLO! I'M CHARMY!**

**Authoress: THAT'S IT! *grabs flyswatter***

**Charmy: WHAT DID I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......?!**


	9. Save her pt 1

Shadow left Amy playing a game called Zenses: Rainforest (the doctors claimed that it would help keep Amy calm) and went to hang around in the hospital's small cafe. He bought a coffee and sat down, eyes flicking around as his gaze went from person to person as people bustled around. The drink in his cup shook slightly. _Maybe someone is using a power drill.... _Shadow mused. The shaking got stronger, and stronger, until finally, Shadow's coffee spilled over the edge of the cup and onto the table. Shadow frowned, slightly irritated. _If I didn't know better, I'd say someone was dragging a wrecking ball over speed bumps.... _His thoughts were interrupted by an ear splitting explosion and a piercing scream. Amy's scream. Shadow was up and down the hallway in a flash. He rammed into Amy's hospital room and growled in anger. There was a huge hole in the wall, and a robotic arm was holding Amy so tightly she could hardly move. Eggman grinned down at Shadow. "Nice of you to arrive Shadow!" Shadow's eyes narrowed.

"Let Amy go Eggman."

"And if I say no what can you do about it? Nothing! For I am the most advanced scientist ever!" And with that, Eggman pressed a button on the control panel, and the robot disappeared in a flash... an emerald green flash. Shadow slammed a fist into the wall, shattering the glass on the picture from above the area he had punched at the same time. Glass bit into his arms and hands, but he didn't care. _I've failed again... why? Why must this always happen to those closest to me...?_ Flame burst in, followed by Sonic and the others.

"Shadow you're bleeding!" Shadow looked at her.

"I don't care." He said in a hollow voice.

"But... but... think about it... you might be the ultimate life form, and supposedly immortal but.. what is Amy going to do if you die?"

"She'll keep on living." Growled Shadow, his voice now laden with rage. "Eggman isn't going to outlive the next few hours though." Shadow darted out the hole in the wall and ran. Flame looked around.

"Oh no..... Eggman must have taken Amy... oh what are we going to do? Shadow wouldn't ever allow us to help him out with this." Sonic looked around.

"We don't necessarily have to help him fight Eggman... we could help in another way."

"Like what?"

"Getting him a house."

"How is that helping him?! He could die on this!"

"Shadow? Die?" Sonic scoffed. "There's as much chance of that as Eggman becoming slim, and being a good guy! Anyhow, we know he's going to come back alive from this, so let's just go and get him a house already... he'll have to propose to Amy at some point." Flame still looked doubtful, so Sonic grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

***

_If he thinks these puny robots could stop me he's even madder than I thought... but what if this is a trap? _Shadow wondered as his arm smashed through the chest of a robot and extinguished it's power core. _Trap or not, I have to rescue Amy. _He slid under a robot and punched up, behind the armor, and knocked it's head off. Standing up, he leapt into the air and used the move Sonic had insisted should be called the "triangle dash" to get across a gap in the floor that the robots could just fly over. _Eggman must pay._ He finally reached the control room, and obliterated the door. Eggman was grinning. _I wonder if he knows he's going to die. _Thought Shadow, the thought bringing some pleasure and an animalistic desire to kill as he noticed Amy was trapped inside a cage. "Hello Eggman." He said, barely containing the feeling.

"Hello Shadow. Here to save your girlfriend?"

"Yes, and to kill you." Eggman's grin grew wider.

"Are you now?" Shadow didn't reply, he just ran forward, his way was blocked by Metal Sonic, who caught his arm.

"You must dance with me first." He said in a level, robotic voice. Shadow growled.

"Fine, I'll crack you then him." Metal Sonic stepped back and released Shadow.

"Scanning target: Shadow the Hedgehog. Weaknesses: Amy Rose. Fighting analysis complete. Prepare to be eliminated Shadow." Shadow took up a fighting stance.

"Right back at you." He charged. Amy watched, concerned, as Metal Sonic and Shadow exchanged blows, Shadow had a charged chaos spear in his hand, which he sent at Metal Sonic, who managed to deflect it with difficulty. Shadow took the advantage of a few seconds to kick Metal Sonic into a wall. Metal Sonic emerged and flew at Shadow, his metallic claws going deep into Shadow's sides.

"Metal Sonic go to plan B!" Said Eggman, sounding a little alarmed when he noticed Shadow was starting to get the upper hand. Metal Sonic ignored Eggman, elbowing Shadow in the stomach and sending the black hedgehog flying into the cage Amy was in.

"Shadow are you alright?" She asked. Shadow stood up and spat some blood onto the floor.

"I'm fine Amy, you worry about yourself." He popped his neck and cracked his knuckles. "Time to boogie." He charged forward and managed to wrench one of Metal Sonic's arms off.

"Damage report: 79% Impossible. Must turn to plan B." The robot turned and zoomed at Shadow, arm drawn back, Shadow blocked the punch but not the small device which clamped onto his arm and drove a needle into it. Shadow ignored it, and swung a kick at Metal Sonic, who slammed into one of the metallic pillars. Eggman started to chuckle. Shadow looked at Eggman, glaring.

"What is so funny Doctor?" Eggman smirked.

"You are defeated."

"Far from it Doctor." Said Shadow.

"You are defeated as soon as I press this button."

"I'd like to see you try it."

"Fine then, you shall." Eggman pressed the button and the machine on Shadow's arm started to glow. Shadow stared at it.

"What sort of trick...?" He suddenly grabbed his arm, his muscles tensed, and a grimace came onto his face.

"You are being beaten Shadow! Don't fight it. It will be over soon, you'll lose consciousness, and then I can use you for experiments. It's really a win-win situation, only, I'm the only one who wins." Eggman cackled madly. "Especially seeing as I have the seven emeralds! This world shall soon be mine!"

"S... Sonic will stop you." Shadow managed to force out, he'd been driven to his knees by the pain, Metal Sonic had attached three more of the small machines to Shadow, one to his neck, and one to his back. Shadow's face was twisted with the pain, the machines were sucking at his chaos energies, the energies that kept him alive. The machines shot cords up into the bigger ones above, and they started to glow, filling with what was prettymuch Shadow's life force. Amy watched, her hands on her mouth. Eggman scoffed.

"Sonic? If I have you, I can beat Sonic easily! He's a lot more gullible anyhow."

"Shadow!" Called Amy, almost crying. Shadow looked up and into her eyes.

"I'll... I'll be fine Amy... you just have to escape..." He was kicked to the floor by Metal.

"Do not speak lies hedgehog. Your free life is nearly over, and your life of taking orders is about to begin. Resistance is futile. Hope is impossible." Shadow growled, Metal Sonic simply attached another machine. Shadow blacked out. Amy did not know Shadow had simply blacked out, she thought he was dead. The machines stopped glowing as the last of the chaos energy flowed out of them and into the machines.

"Withdrawal complete." Said a robotic voice. Shadow lay on the floor, he did not move.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! What will happen?! Is Shadow now dead?! How will Amy escape? Was Sonic wrong after all? Find out this (and more!) in the next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: You know it, don't make me say it.**


	10. Save her pt 2 aka Wake him up

Sonic looked around in satisfaction. "This house should be great!" Flame looked at him.

"Sonic, Shadow is not a goth, and he's not emo, he does not need a house where almost everything is black."

"But..."

"No. Sorry mister, we're not interested in buying." And with that, Flame dragged Sonic out of the house.

***

Shadow seemed to be floating in space, through portals he could see all his friends and his own body lying on the floor of Eggman's base, but he couldn't seem to get to any of them, whenever he moved, they moved too. So with a sigh he settled down, cross-legged among the stars and darkness to simply watch, the one with Amy was biggest, he watched that.

***

Amy looked at Shadow and tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes. "Oh Shadow... not you, you can't die, you shouldn't, I should have."

"That could be arranged." Said Eggman, smiling pleasantly at her, at least one of his goals had been achieved.

"You're a sick person Eggman."

"No I'm not, I don't have a cold, a flu, or...."

"I don't mean like that, I meant you're a mentally sick jerk.... but why am I explaining myself to you? I should just destroy you!" Eggman laughed and pressed a button, his egg-o-matic brought him close to the dark grey bars as he looked at the pink hedgehog.

"Destroy me?" He said softly. "You can summon your hammers but I know how to create cages to withstand their strength. You can't go super, you've never had the power."

"Oh I can't go super can I? Watch me!" She snarled, Eggman realized, much to late, that he had put the safe with the chaos emeralds in them quite close to Amy's cage.

"MOVE THE EMERALDS! TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SHIP!" He yelled, not yet worried, but just in case... Suddenly, they burst out of the safe, soaring towards Amy, multicoloured energy trails behind them. Now Eggman started panicking. "Quick! Retrieve them before...!" Too late, they started whirling around Amy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!" Eggman watched in horrified fascination as the pink hedgehog went super for the first time. She turned a far deeper shade of pink, possibly magenta. Her quills had extended and reached her mid-back, her aura was not golden like Sonic, Shadow, or Silver, it was red. And her eyes did not turn red like the others, they turned pure gold. "Suffer." Her voice seemed to come from everywhere, echoing. The cage burst into millions of pieces, shooting to every corner of the room, destroying almost everything in their path. They swerved and avoided Shadow, but they made Metal Sonic explode and the cords attached to him get burnt. Eggman's egg-o-matic got a large burn mark on it as well.

"But.. but... it's impossible! You _can't_ go super! _Can't_!" His voice got desperate as Amy advanced. Each time he said "can't", Amy his voice with hers, saying "can". When she was only a few feet away he turned and fled, leaning forward in the red velvet seat of his hover machine as if it would help him go faster. In a trail of pink after-images, moved forward and blocked him easily. Eggman shot lazers at her and they did nothing, they only got absorbed by the energy she pulsed with.

***

Shadow watched, amazed, shocked, pride, and slight amusement as Amy turned super and attacked Eggman, unfortunately, he couldn't hear anything being said, but he could easily see Eggman was being scared witless. "That's my girl." He whispered, smiling.

***

"You can't kill me! Sonic is supposed to!" Screamed Eggman in panic, trying to find some route of escape from certain death.

"Yeah right, as if I'd believe that." Said Amy, flexing a hand, one of the walls crumbled. She couldn't control her powers properly, they did random things like destroy the bars of the cage or crumbling the wall, but she couldn't let Eggman know that, he had to believe she was in full control of her powers. A hammer appeared in her hand, it was completely golden with silver bands and iron sides.

"P... p... please! Mercy!" Eggman sobbed as he groveled at her feet. She looked at him and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You're a lowdown creep, you know that?"

"JUST LET ME GO!" Wailed Eggman. She lowered herself to hover just inches over the floor and leaned forward, bringing her mouth near his ear.

"I won't, you killed Shadow, so you must die." Eggman sat up, a grin brightening his features, Amy frowned, slightly confused.

"But I didn't!"

"Don't lie to me Eggman!" She snarled, a bolt of energy shooting from her fingertips and hitting the wall by his neck, Eggman gave out a mouse-like squeak.

"But he is! He is! I can't kill him by removing his chaos energy! He'll simply go into a coma, sure he doesn't breath while in it, but that's because the chaos energy also acts as his heart!" Eggman was babbling now, he just hoped what he said would save his life.

"Let's see if you're right Eggman, if you aren't, I'll blast your sorry hide so much that you won't even be ashes." Eggman gulped and nodded. Amy dragged him over to the control booth so she could keep an eye on him. She ordered the computer to reverse the energy, sending it back into Shadow.

***

Shadow felt a strange force pulling him towards the portal where his body lay. He moved forward, eager to get back to Amy.

***

Half-way, soon she would have Shadow again.

***

So close...

***

The energy chambers were shattered by a robot lazer, Shadow still lay immobile. In desperation, Amy sent energy out across the room to Shadow as she ran towards him, super form disappearing, Eggman lay forgotten. The mad doctor had fainted so he wouldn't be able to cause trouble.

***

Shadow started slipping back, he pushed forward wildly, then the force came back with even more strength, sending him hurtling through the portal and out of the state of unconsciousness.

***

"Shadow! Shadow quick!" Amy shook him, his eyes opened.

"Amy...?" She couldn't reply, she leapt up and dealt a blow to a robot with her hammer. Shadow leapt up beside her, ripping off the contraptions Metal Sonic had put on him. Together, the couple battled their way out of Eggman's base, Amy handed Shadow the chaos emerald that had stayed with her when she went back to her normal form. "Chaos...!"

"That one was really good... do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course!" Flame laughed and thought of what Shadow's face would look like when they told him they'd got him a house.

"CONTROL!" She jumped and accidentally hit the horn with an elbow, and they almost swerved off the road.

"GOD DAMMIT SHADOW! Don't surprise me like that!" Yelled Flame as she got them safely back onto the road. Shadow and Amy sat in the back seat, grinning widely.

"Okay so..... what happened?" Asked Sonic, leaning back eagerly. Shadow and Amy grinned at each other.

"You tell, it's your victory." Said Shadow, so Amy started to tell them what had happened.

***

A dark figure hissed in anger. "Eggman failed to control him. We will have to take this into our own hands again."

"What do you wish us to do master?" Asked another dark figure, this one female.

"I wish you to start spreading terror." Said the first one, smirking. The female smiled.

"But of course, we'll destroy couples as we go... poetic is it not?"

"I am not sure if it's poetic, I don't bother with such matters, they are not important."

"Yes master."

"Go now." The female bowed and swept out of the room. The first figure smiled down at the image of Shadow and Amy in Flame's Ferrari Spider. "And we get closer to you still... how long can you hold out against us Shadow? You destroyed our enemies, we must have you, oh yes we must..." The figure chuckled. "Black Doom was such an idiot."

**Ooooh... alien enemies of the Black Arms? Now I'm interested! :D The author of this story must update!**

**Disclaimer: O.O Crazy, this is your story, you're writing it...**

**I am? Okay then, I must update! :D **

**Disclaimer: *sweat drop and facepalm***

**Disclaimer, you have a job to do.**

**Disclaimer: Wha...? Oh yeah, Sonic and co are owned by SEGA.... CrazyNutSquirrel owns the others...... AND THIS STORY, and me.**

**Thanks..... and wait, I own the story?!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* This is going to be a LONG night of explanations.......**


End file.
